dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Tree
Trees are generated randomly with each new map and can be naturally found anywhere except in Rockyland or Savanna (although they may still be planted there). Evergreen ''trees are most commonly found in Forests or Grasslands while ''Spikey Trees are found exclusively in Marshes. Trees are the primary source of Logs and Pine Cones. They can be chopped down with an Axe or by Pig followers. A felled tree leaves behind a tree stump, which can be dug up with a Shovel for an extra Log. Evergreens Evergreens have a 4-stage life cycle – small, medium, large, and dead, which they continuously cycle through. Once cut, stumps do not regrow into trees nor do new trees spawn naturally; the only way to get more trees is to plant them with Pine Cones . Planting a Pine Cone will produce a sapling tree which will grow into a small-stage Evergreen which will follow the normal cycle until is chopped down or burned. When a tree is chopped down a nearby Evergreen may stand up and become a Treeguard. After day 3, each tree felled has a 1.3% percent chance of spawning a Treeguard from a nearby Evergreen. The Treeguard will chase Wilson until he plants enough pine cones to pacify it. Spiky Tree Spiky Trees are trees that are found only in the Marsh. They are the only trees to drop Twigs when chopped down and have 20% chance to drop one Log. These trees also do not have a life-cycle. Lumpy Evergreen The Lumpy Evergreen is the latest type of tree added in the update: The End is '' ''Nigh. They look similar to normal evergreens, but the leaves are bigger and look slightly wilted. These trees can only be found in a forest . They also have a life-cycle, like normal evergreens. The only difference between these trees and normal Evergreens is that Lumpy Evergreens don't drop pine cones . These trees are also unable to be planted and currently aren't affected by the tree slider. (This may be a bug). Lumpy Evergreen also can turn into Treeguards. Mushtree The Mushtree is a new tree found in Caves, chopping one down drops 2 Logs and 1 Blue Cap. Burning If a tree is exposed to fire (such as from an uncontrolled campfire, a torch, or other nearby burning object) it will quickly ignite and can rapidly spread to nearby trees or other plants . It is very dangerous to be in a dense forest when trees are burning . The damage caused by fire will kill small creatures like birds and rabbits instantly, and can also damage Wilson if he stands too close. Burning trees produce a great deal of light and heat, however they burn out quickly. Once a tree is consumned by the fire it will be reduced to a Burnt Tree, which can be chopped down with the Axe to produce a piece of Charcoal (and occasionally a pine cone ). Types Flying tree.png|A bugged flying tree which cannot be chopped Tree stump large.png|An Evergreen Stump Tree stump spiky.png|A Spikey Tree Stump Category:Plants